


Digimon Adventure 03: Valentine

by Orceanos



Series: Digimon Adventure 03: [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orceanos/pseuds/Orceanos
Summary: A story about two cupples spending their first Valentine's Day as coupples.





	Digimon Adventure 03: Valentine

Part 1

Tai had been really surprised by Sora when she had told him that she would be cooking for them. Tai knew that Sora never was really interested into cooking, but she insisted to eat at home and not going to a restaurant.

After had Tai changed into the same clothes he wore when Sora introduced him to her parents: a dark blue buttoned up shirt, black pants and black shoes, he went off to Sora. He knocked the Takenouchi's apartment door, Sora opened him.

"Happy Valentine's Day my love." He greeted her.

"Hi Tai, come in." she said with a smile and gave him a passionate kiss.

When he had entered the apartment he noticed a delicate smell.

"I don't know what you have cooked, but it smells fantastic."

"Thank you, please take a seat in the kitchen, dinner is ready in just a few moments."

Tai walked into the kitchen, Sora already had prepared the table with a big white table cloth and a smaller red one, in the middle of the table stood two white candles. Tai sat down and lit the candles with the matches he had found on the table. The Sora came with two bowls and placed one in front of Tai the other one in front of herself.

"I present you Ramen with sweet and spicy pork." She said proudly.

"I hope the taste is like the smell." Tai said with a smirk.

"And?" Asked Sora after Tai had eaten a few bites.

"I love it, not as much as I love you, but it's very tasty."

"Aww Tai, sometimes I really forget how cute you can be."

After they had finished dinner, Sora insisted in watching a British romantic comedy, but as always when they watched a movie, they were much more interested in cuddling and kissing then in watching the movie. When the movie was over, Sora became really nervous, because she was about to ask Tai the important question.

"So, hum Tai, would you like to stay tonight."

"Sora-chan are you sure about this, you know there's no need to rush things."

"I know Tai, but I really would like it to spend the night with you, to share my bed with you."

"You mean…." Ha asked her unsecure, she nodded took his hand and they both leaned forward for a deep and lovingly kiss.

Tai stood up and picked up Sora in bridal style, to carry her into her bedroom.

"Tai you don't have to do this."

"But I want to, because you deserve it, because you are worth it."

Sora just smiled it was the only thing she was able to do.

He entered her room and lay her down on her bed, Sora wrapped her arms around his neck, so that he was forced to follow her body, he laid on top of her when they started to share passionate kisses.

"Tai can we please interrupt this for a moment, I have prepared something special?"

"Ok." Tai moved to her side, so she was able to get up.

"Close your eyes and don't open them before I say it." Tai nodded and closed his eyes.

It was really difficult for him to figure out what Sora was doing, but he was pretty sure that he had heard that Sora was opening and closing her wardrobe.

"I'm ready you can open your eyes now."

When Tai opened his eyes he was overwhelmed, Sora was no longer wearing her fabric pants and a sweater instead she had changed into a knee long, bright white, silk nightgown.

"Do you like it?" She asked very nervous and blushed.

"I-I love it, I mean you look like an angel."

"You're so cute Taichi, but you may want to take off your clothes."

"Are you really sure you want this?"

"Yes."

Tai stood up and nervously unbuttoned his shirt revealing his trained body, he wasn't very muscular, but because of his football training, his body was in quite a good shape. After he was done with his shirt he took of his pants and socks. Sora stepped towards him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Only then he realized how thin the fabric of her nightgown was he felt the heat of her body and her breasts which were pressed against his chest.

They started again to share tender kisses; Tai moved his hand under her nightgown and began to gently stoke her tights and hip. Slowly they moved back to the bed. Tai looked deep in Sora's beautiful crimson eyes she gave him a confident nod and lifted her arms. He carefully grabbed the hem of her nightgown and removed it over her head, she now was completely naked. His eyes scanned her whole body: her small but beautiful breasts, her flat stomach, the small bush of red pubic hair above her womanhood and her long legs.

"Do you like what you see Taichi?"

"I never saw something beautiful like you before."

Tai gave Sora little kisses on her forehead, cheeks, chin then he went down kissing her neck, he kissed her collarbone and began to rub and squeeze her breast very gentle. Sora moaned loud when Tai kissed her breasts for the first time, very carefully he licked her nipples.

"So soft." He moaned, before he sucked her nipples tenderly.

"Oooh Taichi please don't stop it feels awesome."

"Am I allowed to continue downwards?"

"Of course."

Tai left her breasts and moved downwards while giving her little kisses on her stomach. When he reached her nether regions he, he immediately started to stroke and kissed her tights, because of that Sora spread her legs more and more, to give him full access to her most private parts.

"Please be careful." She said to him slightly fearful.

"Don't worry we'll do it nice and slow, just tell me when I make you feel uncomfortable."

Tai used two fingers to gently rub her groin, avoiding touching her vagina, he gave her little kisses around her pubic hair until Sora moaned to him.

"Please touch me where nobody has touched me before, I want you Taichi, I need you."

Instead of answering her, Tai moved his head and gave her a kiss on her clitoris. Tai parted his lips and began to trace the tip of his tongue against the length of her swollen pedals, as he noticed the delicate liquid that flowed out of her folds he gently lapped his tongue against her slick wetness. Sora couldn't get enough from Tai's tongue it made her feel incredible, she moaned loud when she grabbed his hair and carefully pushed his face against her pussy.

As soon as Tai had discovered that Sora's clitoris was exposed he started to lick and lap it, this treatment turned Sora's moans into squeals of joy and she was rally close to her climax. Sora clamped Tai's head between her tights when he had started to suck her clitoris.

"Oh Taichi, that's the point please don't stop. I'm cumming, I'm …" She had lost her voice, when she was overwhelmed by her orgasm also she lost control over her body.

So Tai was able to free his head from the embrace of her tights, but instead of moving his head away he continued with licking and lapping up the sweet juices that came out of Sora's sweet flower.

They both weren't able to speak a single word. Sora pulled Tai in a tight embrace and they shared tender kisses. She was very happy about what had happened, but there was still something missing, she wanted to satisfy Tai.

"Taichi I can't describe how awesome I felt because of your treatment, but I would like to give you something in return."

"I'm not sure if I understand?"

"I want to satisfy you, I want to make you cumm Taichi."

Sora pulled down Tai's boxers very carefully, revealing his erection. She was very excited when she put her hand around his member for the first time. At first she only squeezed it and looked in Tai's face to see his reaction. His eyes were wide open and his breathing was hectic.

"Do you like it Taichi?"

"Sora-chan could you please move your hand up and down?"

"Like this?" She started to gently stroke his member.

"Sora-chan it's amazing."

Sora remembered that Tai had used his tongue to pleasure her. "He might like it too." she thought. She leaned her body forward and gave his member a kiss on the tip. Tai gasped loud when he felt Sora's mouth at his cock. She was relieved after the kiss, there was no strange smell or taste coming from his member, it was just a warm and stiff part of Tai. She took Tai's member now deeper in his mouth and sucked it tenderly. With her right hand she carefully grabbed his balls and began to squeeze and rub them very gentle.

"Sora-chan I can't hold it anymore I'm cumming."

Sora released his member from her mouth and continued stroking it with her hand. Tai moaned loud when he cummed his semen splashed out of his member and landed on his stomach, chest and a bit on Sora's hand.

She lay down beside him and Tai pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you Sora-chan."

"I love you too Taichi, but I would like to not go any further tonight."

"So you mean you don't want to have real sex tonight."

"Yes, I don't feel confident enough to take that last step. I'm sorry." Tai put his hand on her cheek and stroke it tenderly.

"Sora-chan I love you so much I can't describe it and if you don't feel confident about losing your virginity, then it's fine for me to wait until we're ready"

"Thank you Taichi. I'm very happy that you are so understanding and gentle."

Tai covered them both with the blanket they shared deep kisses; soon they both fell asleep still in tight embrace.

Part 2

"Izzy how come's that you're so skilled in making Sushi, your Maki looks much better than mine."

"I don't know Mimi, it's my first time. Anyway it'd the taste that matters I guess."

Mimi was very happy that Izzy's parents had left the house for the weekend to visit Izzy's grandparents. So she and Izzy had the house for themselves. It was her idea to make some simple Sushi together for dinner, at the end the cooking wasn't a big deal because of Izzy's hidden talents.

"Wow Mimi you really know how to cook, that's impressive."

"Hey Izzy would you like it, if I stay here tonight?" Izzy dropped his chopsticks and blushed.

"Are … are you serious?"

"Of course and by the way you're my boyfriend there's no reason to be embarrassed."

"It's just, it's seems so unreal like a dream."

"Izzy I love you and I'm not joking, I would love to stay here with you tonight, but I also wouldn't be mad at you if you say no. just say what you think."

"I'm really nervous and unsecure, but I think that doesn't matter as long as you're by my side." She hugged him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"You won't regret it."

"But Mimi I have to admit it will be a bit difficult to find a pajama that fits you and the guest bed isn't prepared."

"Oh Izzy you are so cute when you are so caring, but don't worry I have a nightgown in my bag and I think your bed is big enough for two."

"For two? You want to sleep with me, not like that, I mean share my bed?" Izzy's face turned crimson.

"Don't worry so much Izzy, first we should finish our dinner and then we decide what to do next."

She put Izzy's head against her shoulder and embraced him gentle. Izzy relaxed in Mimi's embrace and realized that she was right he worried too much. He loved Mimi and she loved him no matter what would happen tonight, they wouldn't do anything they don't even want. He gave Mimi a passionate kiss, what surprised her a lot.

"You're absolutely right Mimi we should finish dinner and then just go with the flow." Izzy said very confident, Mimi giggled.

"Hey where is my nervous little nerd?"

"He's gone and he won't come back as long as I have you."

"I like it."

They shared another passionate kiss and finished their dinner. After they had finished dinner they went to the couch and set down cuddling.

"Would you like to watch a movie Mimi?"

"To be honest I'm not in the mood for a movie."

"Is there something else you want to do?"

"Yes." She gave him tender kisses. "And I would like to go to bed."

"As you wish." Izzy took Mimi's hand and stood up.

"Izzy you can go already and wait for me in your bedroom, I'll change into my nightgown."

Izzy walked to his bedroom while Mimi took her nightgown out of her bag and went to the bathroom. Izzy waited nervously for Mimi and nearly got a nosebleed when she entered his room she only was wearing a very skimpy, pink, velvet nightgown that was barely able to cover her nether regions and breasts.

Izzy wasn't able to speak he just sat on his bead with his mouth wide open, Mimi smirked and used the occasion and sat down on Izzy's lap. Izzy was still not able to speak so he decided to give her passionate kisses to show her how much he liked her and her nightgown. To Izzy's big surprise she suddenly entered his tongue with her mouth, he really liked it.

"Do you love me Izzy?"

"Yes of course."

"Do you find me attractive?"

"You are the most beautiful girl I know."

"Do you want to touch me?"

"Yes."

"Then don't hold back."

Hearing that Izzy lost his self-control and entered Mimi's mouth with his own tongue the same time he moved one of his hands from her hip up to her breast and started to fondle her left breast. Mimi melted in Izzy's kisses and touches, they fell backwards on Izzy's bed but none of them was willing to interrupt their kisses. Eventually Mimi decided to take the next step and grabbed Izzy's hand and put it right on her nether lips.

"Tell me what you can feel Izzy."

"You are wet down there."

"It's only because of you."

"Am I allowed to take of your clothes Izzy?"

"You are."

To tease Izzy a bit more Mimi first undressed herself, Izzy widened his eyes when he saw his girlfriend completely nude for the first time, she looked so perfect. He helped her to open his pants and she sent them flying across the room and also she did with his pullover. Izzy's face turned crimson once more when she reached for his boxer shorts.

"Why so embarrassed Izzy?"

"I'm not sure if you like what you'll see and I'm not sure if I can satisfy you?"

"I'll like what I'll see because it's you and no matter what we'll do I'll enjoy it a lot." Said Mimi very caring.

"Alright then." He tried to sound as confident as possible.

Mimi smiled at him and took off his boxers and wrapped her hands carefully around his member, Izzy gasped loud. He instantly began to moan when Mimi had started to stroke his member. Izzy stretched out his arm so he could reach her wet folds and used his middle finger to pleasure her most sensitive point.

"Oh Izzy, how could you imagine that you wouldn't satisfy me your finger feels fantastic. Would you like it if we go further?"

"Only if you're really sure, that you want to do it. I don't want to force you to something."

"I'm, I would do anything with you."

"I'm ready when you are."

Mimi smiled and swung her right leg over his legs, she sat on top of him looking in his eyes she gripped his member, pressed it against her folds and rocked her hips to make his member slippery. Izzy used his hands to caress her breast and sensitive nipples. At the point Izzy's member was wet enough; Mimi pressed its tip against her entrance and lowered her body. They both moaned loud as Izzy entered her slowly. As Izzy's member went deeper in her he eventually reached her maidenhood.

"Are you really sure you want this Mimi?"

"Yes." Then she lowered her body one last time and Izzy entered her completely, the little pain she felt wasn't as bad as she had thought.

"Did I hurt you Mimi?"

"No, nothing I couldn't handle, just don't move, I need a second to get used to this new feelings."

After a minute or two Mimi felt very good and confident about how she was linked now with Izzy. She gently started to shake her hips and started to moan, this was the sign for Izzy that he was no allowed to move himself he carefully pounded his pelvis up against hers. The feeling of her wet folds penetrating his member and his member penetrating her wet folds were so amazing, they both felt that there was not much more needed and they would reach their climax.

"Come on Izzy faster, harder." Mimi nearly screamed in pleasure.

Izzy wasn't able to answer instead he moaned loud and pounded her as fast and hard as it was possible for him. Suddenly he felt that Mimi's inner walls where twitching even more and also became wetter.

"I'm cumming Izzy, I'm cumming." Mimi screamed when her orgasm hit her, it felt like her inner walls tried to suck in Izzy's member. It was too much for Izzy.

"I can't hold back anymore Mimi, I'm cumming to."

"Don't worry I'm under birth control, let it all out it's safe." She moaned enjoying the aftershocks of her orgasm. Izzy let out on last loud moan and splashed his semen into Mimi. As she felt Izzy's hot semen in her lap, she got a little climax again.

Mimi who was very exhausted, collapsed on Izzy she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Izzy." He covered them with the blanket, wrapped his arms around her shivering body and kissed her on the head.

"I love you too Mimi."


End file.
